Episode 3
(Episōdo 3) |Image = |Icon = |Next = Dragon Saga |Previous = Episode 2 |Dmwiki= エピソード3 |Dmwiki2= エピソード3環境 }} Episode 3 is the 12th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. Nomenclature DMR expansions are named OF TRUMP CARD WITH DIFFERENT READING KANA OF TRUMP CARD, Such as Rage (Outrage) vs (Against) God (God Nova). List of Sets It is composed of sets released after April 20, 2013. DMR Sets *DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God *DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat *DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master *DMR-12 Episode 3: Omega Climax DMX Sets *DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 *DMX-15 Full Foil VS Pack: Virtueless Royal DMD Sets *DMD-09 1st Deck Outrage Dash *DMD-10 1st Deck Oracle Dash *DMD-11 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage *DMD-12 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Oracle *DMD-13 Super Deck MAX: Katsuking and Treasures of Legend *DMD-14 Super Deck Omega: Treasures of Pure Wicked God and Izumo's Counterattack It also features promotional cards from Year 12. World Map Plot 10000 years after the defeat of Shangri-La, A mysterious cult of Zero known as Oracle is bringing the world to stagnation in the name of peace and outlaws, known as Outrages, oppose them. This is so far the last story that appeared in the main creature world and Later Stories take place in a separate world. Timeline *''Main: Timeline/Episode 3'' Details *Card power seems to lower a bit compared to Episode 2 only to drastically increase in Dragon Saga. Metagame DMR-09 Stage When DMD-09 was released, Crossfire, Millionaire quickly entered the competitive environment. Decks around it appeared with cards such as Aqua Melge, Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet and Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator, surprising most of the unexpecting players. Later 5000GT, Riot was also released and along with Maxwell Z, the Super-Electric, Shinobi creatures and shield triggers made Water/Fire beatdown decks a threat to Miramisu, as well as hyperspatial control decks. It was around this time that Eureka Drain decks began to attract attention. When DMR-09 was released, Hogan Blaster, Savage Earth, Aqua Melge and Come On Pippi were added to the Hall of Fame. This led to the weakening of Miramisu, Melge Loop One-Shot and Miranda Gift. However, with the recent addition of Mystery Cube, Miramisu managed to remain a competitive deck, even if it had been nerfed. Meanwhile, Hunter decks centered around Kaiser "Blade Demon", Zenith of "Certain Victory" remained at the top since they were not affected by the Hall of Fame. Due to its ability to grant the win of at least one Gachinko Judge, Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal started being used in such decks, and with the shield burning aid of Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility, these decks were able to win the game nicely. Also, Zenith decks began to decline, the popular Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" being used now in controls as a finisher. Beatdown decks were now enforced by Mypad, Start Dash and Topgear, Start Dash, as well as the Gravity Zero effect of Nine, Zero Zero, they had enough evo bait for Karre Ganejar, Metal Lamp Djinn. Magnum, Fast Attack Puppet was also used on the fourth turn against hyperspatial decks and Miramisu. Light beatdowns were also enforced with the additions of Schreiber, Vizier of Strictness and Silence Topaz. Snow Faerie decks appeared with the combo between Faerie Gift and Aurora, Izanai's Invitation. Even with the restriction of both Come On Pippi and Geo Crashing Miranda, the Dimensional Force, Faerie Gift beatdown decks were still existent in the competitive environment. With the addition of the God Nova race, new God decks emerged, but besides those based on Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God, there weren't many competitive ones. Faerie Gift and Nichiren, Izanai's Invitation were also used in those decks to bring forth a quicker control. Unfortunately, the god link gimmick proved too slow in front of the quicker beatdown decks. A new creature type also emerged, the Exile Creatures. However, besides a few decks with Michaelangelo, Cosmo Beauty, these creatures were not used as much. DMR-10 Stage Thanks to the powerful spam of Acid, Sacred Execution and Shoegazer, Bright Deity, Acid Hyperspatial Control and Shoegazer One-Shot decks appeared. A combo deck between Lalala Life, Faerie Trick, Deis Optimus, the Invincible and Courtney, Summer Breeze Faerie was also made and it was adapted in IFormulaX-tra Win. Perfect Lily, Purity Devotee proved to be a strong addition to All Yes decks. Thus in the recent tournaments the following metadecks have been observed to be reigning: Miramisu, equipped with Mystery Cube, Hogan Blaster, The Door of Miracle and Mystery and Savage Earth; Kaiser "Blade Demon"; the above-mentioned Acid Hyperspatial Control and Shoegazer One-Shot; Doroma Hyperspatial control and All Yes discard; Mono-Fire rush; Water Fire rush; Darkness Nature rush. However, even with Aqua Melge being restricted, a new graving deck was brought out focusing on 5000GT, Riot, known as Graveyard source. Due to its trump's powerful removal and speed, this deck arose to the top of the meta. With the release of DMD-13, a new versatile card was brought to the scene - Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber, its decktypes quickly winning tournaments and rivalling GT decks. With a strength compared to that of hyperspatial decks, this became known as the first DMD deck to become a meta deck. Soon, Wedding, Zenith of "Celebration" and other Zenith cards were adapted to it. DMR-11 Stage A new race, God Nova OMG, emerged. "Mastermind" has been used in control decks in combo with Upheaval, breaking all shields and not allowing the opponent to use shield triggers, thus enabling its owner for a direct attack. This has earned the nickname 'evil combo'. Crossfire the 2nd, Billionaire was used with Scramble Typhoon and Crossfire, Millionaire in order to trigger the Gravity Zero of both. Another notable combo is that between Cyber N World, and Terraform, Kenda Magic. DMD-14 had been released, centered even more around the God Nova OMG race. Unfortunately the deck is lacking in certain departmentsOver half of the deck is composed of creatures with the God Nova OMG race with little or no support. and thus it did not stand up to par with DMD-13. After recent tournaments, the following decks have been noticed to also have high acvitity: Darkness/Nature hyperspatial control and a hyperspatial Shoegazer One-Shot (having all civilizations except Light and in combo with Zabi Mira, the Reviving Shaman.) With the new update of the Hall of Fame, Hyperspatial Vice Hole and The Door of Miracle and Mystery will be banned. Onishura, Golden Twins, Gachinko Roulette, Positron Sign, Parlock's Miracle Fever and Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet will be restricted. This will heavily weaken Miramisu even further and players will have to seek new trump cards in order to make the deck competitive once more. Acid Hyperspatial Control, IFormulaX-tra Win and Graveyard source will also be somewhat affected. Shoegazer One-Shot and Eureka Drain were not affected, however, and will most likely appear in the future as well. DMR-12 Stage A new God Nova OMG creature was brought forth, God Izumo, Lawless Godkind. Due to its spell-banning and removal immunity effects, it became a new favorite for God Nova OMG decks, but unfortunately those decks did not go far due to both their finishers costing 9. A new race also appeared, Liquid People Sen, one of its new creatures being Java Jack, Ultra Flash. Due to its high synergy with Aqua Evoluter, it became a new finisher for mono Water Liquid People decks. The top of the meta were still Shoegazer One-Shot, Eureka Drain and Graveyard source and in order to counter them, cards such as Apocalypse Day, Slowly Chain and Hyperspatial Green White Hole were used in decks such as Kaiser "Blade Demon". Miramisu still remained in the scene, but it had become less stable since it relied mostly on Mystery Cube and Codeking Wilhelm to survive and it basically decayed from a powerful combo deck to yet another mana ramp deck. Competitive Decks *Miramisu *Melge Loop One-Shot *Eureka Drain *Kaiser "Blade Demon" *Water Fire rush *Graveyard source *IFormulaX-tra Win *Acid Hyperspatial Control *Shoegazer One-Shot *Katsuking MAX into Zenith Turbo Important Cards New Cards: *Acid, Sacred Execution *Shoegazer, Bright Deity *Justice, Lord of Spirits Left God *5000GT, Riot *Crossfire, Millionaire *Mystery Cube *Kubrick, Spiral Accelerator *Acroite, Start Dash *Mypad, Start Dash *BloodRayne, Start Dash *Topgear, Start Dash *Kerasas, Start Dash Old Cards: *Kaiser "Blade Demon", Zenith of "Certain Victory" *Aqua Melge *Cosmoview Lunatron *Codename iFormulaX *Parlock's Miracle Fever *Intense Vacuuming Twist *Eureka Program *Hyperspatial Vice Hole *Onishura, Golden Twins *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *Savage Earth *Gachinko Roulette *Faerie Gift *The Door of Miracle and Mystery Gallery DMR-9 pack.jpg|DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God|link=DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God DMR-10 pack.jpg|DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat|link=DMR-10 Episode 3: Dead & Beat dmd-09.jpg|DMD-09 1st Deck Outrage Dash|link=DMD-09 1st Deck Outrage Dash dmd-10.jpg|DMD-10 1st Deck Oracle Dash|link=DMD-10 1st Deck Oracle Dash dmd-11.jpg|DMD-11 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage|link=DMD-11 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage dmd-12.jpg|DMD-12 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Oracle|link=DMD-12 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Oracle dmd-13.jpg|DMD-13 Super Deck MAX: Katsuking and Treasures of Legend DMR-11 pack.jpg|DMR-11 Episode 3: Ultra Victory Master dmd-14.jpg|DMD-14 Super Deck Omega: Treasures of Pure Wicked God and Izumo's Counterattack DMR-12 pack.jpg|DMR-12 Episode 3: Omega Climax References Category:Set Block